Can You Give Me A Hand?
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Annie needs a hand getting out of some very tight clothes.


**Erin:** I LOVE Auggie x Annie! They are the greatest EVER! I love Covert Affairs and even made a video with them together! I may only have time for oneshots right now but a oneshot with them is still great! I've been meaning to post this one for a little while now but I haven't had the chance. So here it is finally!

Disclaimer – I do not own anything from Covert Affairs. If I did Auggie and Annie would get together. Just saying.

**Erin:** Also! Just a warning this is a rate M fanfic so yes there is sex, nudity, and well more sex! So if you don't like that stuff DON'T READ! Thanks~!

* * *

Can You Give Me A Hand?

Late at the DPD Jai was packing up to head to the Tavern for a drink and then home to bed. Just as he was getting up to leave he noticed sitting at Annie's desk was Auggie. Walking over to him Auggie turned to look at him which he would be doing if he could see.

"You're still here?" Jai questioned.

Auggie smirked. "Annie's on her way back from her OP."

Jai sighed. Auggie always stayed until Annie came back from her OPs which he said was because she was his ride home but everyone knew that it was because he couldn't sleep or do anything else but worry until he saw her or in his case touched her. "She's do back soon?"

Auggie nodded. "She called a half an hour ago, said she was on her way back."

"What was her assign-" Jai cut off mid sentence.

"Jai?" Auggie questioned.

It was then he heard the sound of heels clicking and the door to the DPD shutting. Annie had just walked in with nothing but a trench coat and very high heeled black boots that went higher than her knees.

"If only you could see," Jai managed to say.

This got Auggie's attention. "What's going on?"

Annie walked up to them, her normal smile gone from her face. She looked almost in pain, like she was wearing very uncomfortable clothing.

"I never want to be sent on assignment to a strip club again," Annie muttered. Jai was like a fish out of water but Annie just ignored him. "Auggie I need your help. Can you grab my bag of clothes out from under my desk."

Auggie reached under her desk feeling for the bag. Once he grabbed it Auggie stood up walking towards Annie who placed her arm in the crook of his arm leading him out of the DPD.

"What are you wearing?" Auggie asked the curiosity killing him.

"Black boots that go up just past my knees and a trench coat," Annie muttered.

"That's it?" Auggie asked but thinking, _'No wonder Jai was stunned.'_

"Not exactly," Annie responded.

"I take it things didn't go well," Auggie guessed.

Annie pulled him into the women's bathroom locking the door. She pulled him over to the sinks dropping the trench coat. She was wearing a black and red outfit if you could call it that. All it was was a corset that pushed her breast up making them look ten times bigger and a skirt which to be honest a skirt is probably the last thing it is. Really it was just a very tiny piece of cloth that hid nothing. It left an open view of the thong she was wearing underneath.

"The mission was fine but this outfit is killing me. Can you give me a hand, I'm dying here?" Annie grabbed his hands and turning her back to him placed them on her back where the ties where.

Slowly Auggie began to feel first her bare shoulders and then moved down to the corset. He began to slowly unlatch it feeling the satin under his fingers. Just picturing this outfit on her was making him hard. For the first time since he wondered what she looked like was Auggie desperate to see her. So instead of unlatching her from the corset his fingers began to trail down her back feeling the material underneath his hands.

He moved slowly carefully down her back feeling every inch of the corset and to his surprise Annie didn't stop him. She watched him from the mirror. Every facial expression he made, every little thing he did. She knew exactly what he was doing, he was looking at her and if anyone else had being staring at her in this very revealing outfit she would probably push them away but not Auggie.

His hands came to the end of the corset feeling her skin that showed before the skirt started. Shivers ran up her spine as he barely touched her but the static was incredible. He placed both full palms on her hips and began tracing her curves back up over her ribs, to her breast. As his hand brushed over them she moaned softly. Auggie stepped forward pushing his chest into her back and she in return leaned back into him.

She could feel his hardness and just the thought that she was making him so hard just by picturing her outfit made her wet. His right hand traced its way back down past her skirt to her thigh. Feeling her skin he felt the Goosebumps appear as he made his way up under the skin to the tiny amount of material that made up her thong. He felt the outside of her panties feeling how wet she was. How it soaked through the material.

Auggie leaned down breathing in her scent, Grapefruit. She could feel his breath on her neck, how his lips weren't quiet touching her skin. She leaned back a little more exposing her neck to him. He smiled. That was the only incentive he needed. He kissed her neck slowly, trailing the kissed. Annie leaned into them. His right hand pushed away her underwear sliding his finger into her moist lips. Annie gasped, her legs trembling as Auggie stroked her clint. With his free hand Auggie reached into the corset to grasp her soft breast and hardened nipple.

The noises she made almost made him come on the spot. Annie leaned back into him pushing herself against his very hard erection. Auggie gasped nibbling on the skin of her neck. A finger plunged inside of her causing Annie's legs to almost give way. When he placed another finger inside her Annie cried out in pure pleasure as his thumb stroked her numb. He massaged her breast in his other hand pinching her nipple.

"Auggie!" she gasped as the pressure began to build. "Oh God!"

Sucking on her neck he curved his fingers hitting her sweet spot and that was it. She saw white as Annie came cascading over the edge. He kept rubbing and stroking her riding out the climax. If he hadn't been there to catch her she would have collapsed on the floor. Annie panted letting him take her weight.

Slowly she was able to stand on her own two feet again. Annie turned around in his arms to look at Auggie. She searched his face not sure where they stood anymore. Seeing his slightly spread lips and feeling his still throbbing erection she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a desperate kiss. Auggie's hand moved into her hair pulling her deeper into the kiss. His tongue ran over her lips and she parted in a moan. One of Annie's hands was tangled up in his hair while the other was placed on the back of his neck. Auggie's hand moved down her back cupping her ass. Annie raised a leg latching it around his waist pressing her hotness against his own hardness.

She moved her hips against his causing him to moan loudly. They wanted this kiss to keep going but soon needed air. When they broke apart he could imagine her swollen red lips parted in arousal, eyes filled with lust.

Annie suddenly felt as though she couldn't breathe probably because the corset was so tight. "Get me out of this."

Auggie didn't have to be told twice. He spun her around and practically tore it off her. Annie let it fall to the ground. She then took off her boots and was glad at that moment he was blind because she wasn't very graceful. When he heard the last boot fall to the ground Auggie pulled her back into the kiss. Annie pressed herself against him. She wanted her skin against his own. She grabbed the edges of his shirt pulling it over his head. The minute she tossed it their lips where back on each other, Auggie pushed her up against the skin. Her chest against his made his pants feel extremely tight.

Annie seemed to read his mind unbuckling his pants but Auggie stopped her pulling away.

"Auggie?" Annie was confused. Did he not want her?

"Annie," he panted. "I don't want someone night thing. I love you Annie. It's always been you."

Annine smiled leaning in and kissing him so he could feel her smile. "You're it Auggie. You've never lied to me, betrayed me, you have my trust when I thought I would never be able to again. I want to be with you always. I love you too."

Auggie cupped her faced a smile on his lips as they crashed into each other. They moved away from the sinks as he pushed her up against the wall. Annie had managed to remove his pants and suddenly tight boxers somewhere along the way. Auggie pulled off the remainder of her clothes with wasn't much. Gripping her tight ass he lifted her off the floor. Her legs hooked around his waist instantly. She pulled him against her and she could feel the tip of his cock against her opening.

Annine moaned. "I need you. Auggie."

With those words he plunged inside of her. Annie's back arched as she moaned loudly. Auggie gasped as he pulled back and then pushed in again. Kissing up her neck finding her lips he kissed her like it was the end of the world. He pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. It was better than all those times he had been with other women. Annie was the only one he ever thought about.

He could feel Annie's walls clinch as she came closer to the edge. Annie clawed at his back grasping him as he found her sweet spot hitting it again and again until she tumbled over the edge screaming his name. Auggie kept up the pace as she started to build up again. Auggie moan as he came toward the end of his erection. Taking one of his hands he rubbed her clint making sure she would come a third time with him.

"Annie, God Annie," he moaned. "I love you."

Annie managed to pulling him into a kiss as they tumbled over the edge together. One of her legs dropped to the floor. Auggie's head leaned against her chest while her head leaned against the cool wall behind her. Slowly their breathing returned to normal and they were able to move again.

As they got dressed and this time Annie was in real clothes they stayed close almost as though they where afraid that they would wake up and this would all be a dream. Auggie pulled her close hugging her to his body and breathing in her grapefruit scent.

"I love you Annie Walker," he mumbled into her ear.

Annie smiled. "I love you August Anderson."

When they finally pulled apart both where smiling.

"So drinks and then I take you home with me." Auggie smirked.

"Sounds like a plan," Annie smiled. "But don't get your hopes up."

Auggie grabbed her hand placing it on his crotch. "Oh they are already up."

Annie squeezed slightly happy to hear the groan come from him. She pulled away grabbing her bag. "Shall we?"

Auggie held out his arm for her to take. They left the bathroom and headed out but deciding to skip the drinks and just head to Auggie's place. Annie decided that the outfit wasn't so bad, storing it in a box in the back of her closet.

* * *

**Erin:** Do you get the title now? LMAO. Oh God I'm horrible! Okay well please review! Of also no reviews saying how "Ewe sex!" I warned you!


End file.
